In the Dark
by Daggy-kun
Summary: A secret infatuation that isn't so secret anymore leads to a night he'll never forget, lit only by the quiet glow of camera equipment and a shame he didn't really know he had.


**A/n:** Yet another gift. This one, I'm extremely proud of. I pulled an all nighter to finish this thing, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I and my friend did. Rated M, quite frankly, for kinky yaoi threesome sex. Don't like, you shouldn't be here.

Oh, and guess what. I still don't own WWE or anyone else in this story. Oh well, maybe next time.

* * *

><p>For the life of him, Sheamus couldn't remember why he had gotten himself into this mess. It was a gloriously mind blowing mess, one he didn't necessarily mind being in, but a mess all the same. Unless of course being naked on his knees, with his hands forced high over his back, a blind fold over his eyes, and a gag in his mouth constituted anything other than a 'mess.'<p>

He sighed around the knot between his teeth, doing his best to not shift his weight any more than he had too. Move to much, and the pressure on his shoulder blades could cause them to fracture. Just the threat of it sent a shiver down his spine, which in turn caused the man who had tied him that way to chuckle.

Sheamus tilted his head toward the noise, trying to pinpoint his location. He didn't need to bother though, because he felt finger tips touch his bare hip a moment later. He had to force himself not to flinch away from them, fighting the urge to shiver under those feather light caresses. He can't crumble this fast; that would be too easy, and he didn't want to give Wade the satisfaction.

"I'm disappointed Stephen! I would've thought you could handle something so easy," a deep British voice whispered at his ear; apparently he had picked up the tension regardless, and Sheamus had a moment to curse his body before lips wrapped around his ear lobe, forcing his train of thought to slow and swerve.

"You're much more sensitive than I would have expected," Wade hummed against the side of his face. A tongue lapped at his cheek for a moment, sliding back to tickle the backside of his ear. "Not necessarily a bad thing. In fact, it makes things all the more exciting, doesn't it?" Sheamus, not bothering to hide the shiver this time, got the distinct feeling that that question wasn't directed at him. His suspicions were confirmed when, from the other side of the room, he could hear footsteps and a quiet snicker.

"Yes, way more exciting," said a second voice, amusement dripping from his words. Sheamus reared his head back in surprise, nearly tearing his shoulders out of place. This 'session' was supposed to be private! No one was supposed to know about this, especially Christian, whose voice that belonged to! His attempt to question why Christian was there was thwarted by the cloth in his mouth; the only thing that left him was a rather indignant whine. "You didn't tell him?" Christian's tone was practically oozing smugness, and Sheamus wanted nothing more than to punch it out of him.

"He wouldn't have come if I had," Wade laughed back, mouth still close to the Irish man's ear. "I wonder how he'll react when we show him what other surprises we have for him!" A pair of hands played with his sides, practically counting his ribs, and Sheamus got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He didn't know if he should fear that statement, or challenge it. He went for the latter, as those hands made it up to the knot to the blind fold, releasing his eyes.

The lens of a very expensive video camera is what greeted him. The glaring challenge he had prepared suddenly vanished in the face of that little red light that signified the camera was recording, replaced by the horrible realization that he had been played. The smirks on the other men's faces only solidified that thought.

"Oh, what's wrong Stephen? You look a little red in the cheeks," Wade cooed at him, having moved to where he was seated just to Sheamus' right; out of the way of the camera. His hands, one on either side of his face, turned the Irishman's head toward him so he could look him in the eye. "Why don't we make your other set of cheeks just as pretty a shade of pink as well?"

"What a wonderful idea Stu!" Christian's voice said behind him, followed by the sound of something heavy being lifted off a table. A moment later, Sheamus felt a blunt flat object against the backs of his thighs. He didn't have the time, nor the ability, to protest before Christian reared back and brought the paddle down on his ass.

The blow sent his body forward, not only smarting his backside but his poor shoulders too. He grunted, eyes closing despite himself. Wade, still holding his face, kissed him on the nose just as Christian smacked him again.

The paddle struck him over and over, getting progressively harder, leaving angry red marks all along his ass and upper legs. Sheamus relied on his strength of will to resist the urge to scream, but it soon became too much to handle; it was only when he began wincing and groaning around his gag, corners of his eyes moist, when Christian stopped his on-slot.

Wade wiped the unshed tears away, an insufferable grin on his lips. "You lasted longer than I would've thought. You're just full of surprises aren't you?" he said, ignoring the pained glare Sheamus sent his way. "If you can handle all that, let's see if you can take this..." the British man trailed off, dropping his hands and standing up to fetch something across the room.

Sheamus, with nothing else to do but await what else the other men had in store for him, staring into the dark depths of the camera lens. He snarled at it the best he could, hiding his shame behind anger. Allowing Wade to tie him up was one thing, allowing Christian to join them AND videotaping the whole affair was another. He couldn't believe he had trusted him, he couldn't believe he had agreed to this in the first place.

He couldn't believe that he was getting hot and bothered because of a spanking, and that it was only getting worse the more he thought about what was to come.

Wade returned a short time later, a bowl in his hands. He set it in front of Sheamus, who looked down to see what it contained; medium sized green fruit, cut into quarters. Limes. He must have looked confused, because Wade laughed and explained even as he was untying the cloth behind the Irishman's head. "I don't think you're getting enough fruit in your diet Stephen. That, and limes are the perfect remedy for big aching butts."

Sheamus worked his jaw as the gag was removed, not quite gnashing his teeth but coming close. He glanced back at first Wade, than Christian, who was still standing behind him and now had half a lime in his hand. "What are ya goin' ta do wit' that?" He asked, a bit dryly. All he got in answer were two dirty smirks, and Christian's full hand hovering over his ruby red rump.

Without a warning, Christian squeezed the lime, dripping acidic juice onto the abused skin. All pretense of will was thrown out the window; Sheamus screamed, fresh tears welling in his eyes, arms pulling at the rope binding them. He shifted his legs, trying to pull away from the burning. Oh god it hurt!

"Calm down big boy!" Wade dropped back to Sheamus' side, showering the side of his face with kisses. Sheamus flinched away from him, still fighting his restraints. "Hold still! You'll tear a muscle in your arms if you keep moving. Stop fighting!"

"FUCK YOU," Sheamus sobbed, in too much pain to care. Wade had to resort to physically holding him still, wrapping his arms around the pale man's torso. He hugged him until the thrashing became trembles, and the sobs slowed to gasping breaths. It was only after that Wade decided it was a good idea to let Sheamus' arms down, before he actually did pull something out of place.

As Wade worked with the rope, the man attached to it couldn't stop shaking. That had been the most intense pain he'd ever felt; nothing he'd ever experienced before could come close to what had just happened. It had been mind blowing and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't quite stop feeling it throughout his lower half.

His nerves were in shatters, his breathing was erratic and worst of all, his body wanted more.

When Wade finally got the rope untied, Sheamus collapsed, upper body hitting the cold floor that felt so good against his overheated skin. He didn't care that his ass was stuck in the air, nor that his hands were still bound behind his back. All that mattered was that the concrete felt marvelous on his heaving chest.

He mentally cursed the hands, two sets as far as he could tell, that touched his sides and attempted to get him to sit up. They accomplished their goal, lifting him up onto his knees. One of the hands; apparently belonging to Christian; pulled his chin up so both men could look down at his glaring face.

"Don't look like that Stephen!" Wade chastised, his own fingers weaving through Sheamus' sharp orange hair. "Another part of you enjoyed our little gift, so stop being so sour." He laughed at his joke, Christian joining the snickers as he let go of the Irishman's jaw. Sheamus was confused for a moment, before he looked down.

There was his cock, standing proudly at attention. That's what they meant. Sheamus swore at his own body, subconsciously moving his legs in a futile attempt to hide his arousal. Wade only laughed harder at seeing his reaction, tapping him on the cheek. That tap lingered, shifting down his jaw line, tender and soft. He looked back up, seeing a caring smile that caught him completely off guard.

"See?" Wade whispered, finger tips trailing over the pale man's lips. His other hand came up to join the first, petting their way all over Sheamus' face. "You liked it, didn't you?" he breathed, voice dipping low and husky. He expected an answer, but being the stubborn man he was, Sheamus refused to give him one right away. His silence earned him a swat on the still extremely sour ass. Christian must have moved behind him while Wade was busy with his face. It was barely a touch, but it was enough to make him jump, bumping his face into Wade's pelvis with a hiss.

"Fff- yeah, ah guess ah enjoyed it..." he trailed off with a snort, moving his head a little to the left. His cheek hit a bulge in Wade's pants, and he couldn't help the smirk it brought to his face. "Ah wasn't the only one, huh?" he said whilst snuggling his nose into the British man's groin.

"How could I not? Listening to you scream is like music to my ears," Wade hummed, hands now finding holds behind Sheamus' ears. Who grumbled about that comment, but kept nuzzling the hidden 'prize' in Wade's pants regardless. He took the straining zipper between his teeth, sliding it down excruciatingly slow.

He barely had time to move his face away before the half hard cock fell through the hole he'd made. Sheamus glanced up, giving Wade a 'commando, really?' look. To the other man's credit, he just shrugged and winked, hands encouraging him to continue what he'd started.

With a long suffering sigh, Sheamus did just that. He leaned forward, licking from tip to base and back. His tongue turned circles around the head, helping ease it into his mouth. He swallowed it inch by inch, gently scrapping his teeth the whole way, until the entire length was seated tightly in the back of his throat. He waited there, resisting the urge to gag, until Wade made a desperate little noise in the back of his own throat and tugged on his ears to get him to move.

He bobbed his head at a leisurely pace, taking his good sweet time. He was smug in the fact he could at least control how fast he gave head. Well, he was until he felt a _tongue_ on his _ass_. He choked on the dick in his mouth at the touch, but was prevented from pulling away by Wade's hands on the back of his skull.

"Suck it up Stephen. It's not like you've never been rimmed before," that was Christian, who's moving lips he could feel on his lower back. Sheamus growled, although it had the opposite effect that he had been trying to convey. The vibrations went straight up Wade's cock, making him hiss and tighten the grip he had in the Irishmen's hair. Which in turn made Sheamus roll his eyes, but he let them do what they wanted. It wasn't like he didn't like what they were doing after all.

In fact, Christian's wet tongue lavishing all over the hurting skin of his ass felt amazing compared to the lime juice from earlier. He hummed to show just how appreciative he was, even reached his tied hands back to pet the top of Christian's head. That got him amused snickers from both the other men.

"Hey Will, you think he's ready?" Wade asked through his chuckles. Sheamus pulled off him with an over exaggerated gasp; Christian had just plunged his tongue between his cheeks and found his entrance. He stayed there a few seconds, milking a strangled hiss from the bigger man, before sitting back to answer Wade's question.

"Yeah, I think so. Got the lube?" Christian caught the tube tossed at him; apparently Wade made a habit of carry it in his pockets. With a hand in between Sheamus' shoulder blades, Christian pushed him forward, making him stick his ass out further. The ginger went down begrudgingly, grumbling the whole time. "Deep breath big boy," was all he got before two lubed up fingers pushed their way inside him.

Sheamus gritted his teeth, leaning down even more without noticing he was doing it. He sucked a breath though said gritted teeth, and let it out on a groan. Christian pumped his hand, twisting and turning his fingers until he hit gold.

"Ah fuck!" Sheamus yelped, entire body jolting at the touch to his prostate. The fingers kept stroking that wonderful sweet spot, hitting it over and over again until the big orange headed Irishman was reduced to a mewling wreck, face down on the concrete floor and butt high in the air.

A third and fourth finger were added to the first two; Christian was practically fisting him, and all he could do was rock into that glorious hand with panted moans. "Damn it! J-Jus' fuck meh already!" he forced out, closing his eyes even as he spread his knees for more.

"Okay, okay! But remember, you asked for it," Christian laughed, handing the tube of lube back to Wade, stopping his thrusting hand after a few more pumps. The curly haired Brit had slinked out of his pants, and with the gel in hand, was lazily slicking up his cock when Christian helped Sheamus back up onto his knees.

"Top or bottom Will?" Wade stretched his entire body, hand moving up and down with a steady rhythm. Sheamus discovered he couldn't stop staring at that cock. _It looked a whole lot bigger now than it did before..._

"Top. I was bottom last time," Christian sounded like he was shrugging. What were they talking about...

"Alright than," Wade _did_ shrug, sitting down in front of them, legs crossed. "Come here Stephen, we're going to take good care of you." He beckoned him with one raised finger, looking just about as attractive as he ever got. So much so that Sheamus actually swallowed at the sight.

He, awkwardly, walked on his knees to him, straddling the British man's thighs. Wade slid his hands down the entire length of Sheamus' body, from his broad shoulders down past his large hips. They curved around the pale man's ass; making him wince, since the skin still smarted from the acid bath it had been subjected too; finishing with one stroking a massive thigh while the other went back to the lubed cock waiting below him.

Sheamus took a long breath, shivering under those talented hands, and lowered himself down on Wade's lap. That helpful hand held Wade's cock steady, allowing Sheamus the honor of impaling himself at his own pace. "S-shit Stu..." he gasped, not stopping his decent until he was fully seated.

Thanks to Christian's preparation, it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as it could have been. True, his ass _hurt_ (which was something he was going to get both of them back for), but at least he could take Wade to the hilt without much preamble. He stayed still for a few moments, getting used to the feeling. He leaned down and caught Wade in a fierce kiss before lifting himself up and lowering himself back down.

Sheamus rode that dick for all he was worth, drowning his every sound in Wade's mouth. They moved that way for a while, he bouncing in his lap and Wade thrusting his hips up to meet him every time. He was beginning to lose himself in the sensation, felt the growing pleasure build in his stomach, when he was stopped dead mid bounce by two sets of hands on his hips.

"What the hell?" he broke the lip lock he had with Wade, throwing a snarl over his shoulder at Christian. The blond just smiled, pushed himself into Sheamus' back, and kissed the corner of the Irish man's mouth. He used his body weight as leverage, and forced the big man to lean chest-to-chest with Wade.

"Ready for the main event, Stephy?" Christian whispered, cheekily sneaking a hand around to play with Sheamus' painfully hard cock. That earned him a much less angry groan. "Good boy!"

"Stop teasing him Will. I think we owe him that much," Wade chuckled. He laid his chin down on that big white shoulder, which left Sheamus little choice but to do the same. He huffed a sigh against Wade's neck, wriggling his hips to try and get _some_ kind of movement. What were they _talking_ about?

Well. He got his answer in the form of another pressure at his back door. He figured it out pretty quickly after that. "W-wait fellas! Ah don't..." Sheamus lunged back, nearly knocking the teeth out of Christian mouth in the process, eyes wide and jaw working like a fish out of water.

"Aw, you're scared; that's so cute!" Christian cooed, the hand not guiding his cock pinched a pale pink cheek. Sheamus jerked his head away, really not amused by his humor at the moment. This wasn't the time to be a douche; thank god Wade knew that, and showed it by raining nips and kisses all over his shoulders and neck.

"Ignore him. Just breathe. We'll go slow, and if you ever want to stop just tell us," he hummed straight into Sheamus' ear, with that sultry voice only a man with a British accent can pull off. It certainly did its job. Sheamus relaxed, placing his face into the side of Wade's throat, and nodded with his eyes shut tight. He could almost feel Christian trembling in anticipation; he wasn't as excited, but he did have the butterflies in his stomach.

He felt the head of Christian's cock push at his already full entrance, and couldn't quite help the soft whimper that bubbled in his throat. He wished he had his arms; he would've squeezed the breath out of Wade if he had. The more Christian moved, the more Sheamus' mouth dropped open, too far gone to actually make a noise.

It felt like it took hours for Christian to be buried to the hilt, hands doing their best to keep Sheamus calm and relaxed, mouth planting appreciative kisses all over his freckle speckled shoulders. Wade did much the same, whispering encouraging words and tickling his ribs. They gave him time to rest, adjust, and he was immensely grateful for that.

After a life time of waiting, Sheamus groaned, sinking his teeth into the junction of Wade's throat and shoulder. That was as much of a constant to move as the other two men were going to get, and they gladly took advantage of it.

They took turns thrusting, each gyrating their hips, finding a beat and sticking to it. They gradually sped up, spurred on by every noise Sheamus made. He was overwhelmed, on all sides, and fuller than he expected he ever would be. It soon became way too much, and he proved it by biting down hard enough to draw blood.

"Ah-ha-AHH!~ I-I c-c-can't!" Sheamus sobbed, arching his back and threw back his head. He was so _close_. He could almost _taste_ it! He cried out with every move the other men made, rising higher and higher. Wade re-captured his lips, swallowing his moans.

"Just a little more Stephen," Christian panted from behind, giving a rather savage thrust that made Sheamus' breath catch in his throat. All of them were almost finished, none of them could last much longer.

"Cum, Stephen," Wade let go of his lips in time to hear Sheamus _scream_ for the second time that day, only for much, much better reasons. It literally felt like he _exploded_, pent up emotion and pleasure burst from him, his release coating the Brit's chest and abs. He shook and shuddered, muscles contracting and squeezing the life out of the two dicks within him. Christian and Wade both met swift ends, calling out Sheamus' name, emptying themselves deep inside him.

They fell into a tired, sweaty pile; all three of them breathing hard and exhausted beyond belief. Sheamus couldn't even open his eyes. He was sticky, sore, worn out, stretched thinner than he thought possible; and yet he wouldn't change a thing. This was why he loved Wade; he never knew what the man would come up with.

He was so out of it, he barely registered when Wade and Christian pulled out of him, whispering "Thank you", or when they released his hands. They rubbed feeling back into his arms almost lovingly, all the while helping him to lay in a cot they had set up across the room. He sleepily allowed them to clean him, and treat the wounds on his lower half. He vaguely recalls a button being pressed on something small and mechanical, before he drifted contentedly to sleep.


End file.
